futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Croydon Dispansonite Plant Explosion (TheTasmanianDevil)
The Croydon Dispansonite Plant Explosion 'was the second Dispansonite explosion ever, after the Dubai-Chemai Condo Dispansonite Explosion. It happened in 2098. Four months earlier, it was confirmed that Dispansonite was a material that could be used to fuel our planet. Pre-Explosion In 2090, Dispansonite was found on the planet Eurones. After several scientific research parties experimented with the Dispansonite, it was found that Dispansonite could be mixed with water and carbon monoxide to create Lucode energy. This Lucode energy can be used as a quick energy and was being used by the Federated States of Scandinavia, United States of America, Democratic Kosovo (North Croatia) and the British Isles. In 2094, Lucode energy was used worldwide as a new source of energy, this led to many ODLEPs being launched. ODLEP stands for Overdrawn Dispansonite to Lucode Energy Plants. One of these plants was the Croydon ODLEP, later changed to the Croydon Dispansonite Plant built on the site of the former city centre, the site that was bombed during WWIII. In 2097, the United Arab Emirates, reports showed that there has been a gas escape in the Dubai-Chemai Dispansonite Plant, this soon escalated into a gas fire. The fire let out a scale 7 gas cloud covering all of the UAE, Qatar, Bahrain and parts of India, Saudi Arabian Republic, Omaniyemen, Kuwait, Iran and Pakistan. Before the explosion, a hissing noise came from Cooling towers 4, 7 and 12. Nearby settlements such as Purley Way, Purley, Addington and Thornton West were told not to worry and should remain calm and stay home. Irregular amounts of smoke came out of the tower and some nearby citizens ignored the warning and evacuated themselves besides being warned it was only a technical difficulty. The Explosion During the explosion more and more gas streamed out of the towers 4, 7, 12 and 13. A large cracking noise came from tower 7 before it collapsed in a timespan of around sixteen seconds. Soon tower 12 collapsed and one tower 7 a gas fire began as it did in Dubai-Chemai. Croydon council soon started a evacuation of the surrounding settlements. The amount of gas clouds made the sky completely black. Tower 4 toppled over and landed on top of stable tower 5 and the dispansonite unit, where the dispansonite is kept. The Mercury unit soon caught fire, and above the Merc- Unit was the Cooling Tower 6. Ten minutes later the Mercury Unit and the Cooling Tower had leaked out one of the most deadly materials known to mankind. The mercury soon mixed with the dispansonite and caused a explosive reaction, the largest ever recorded. After the Explosion The explosion was given a radioactivity rating of 19 of 20. All surrounding settlements as far as Barcelona, Spain were given a 'super' high radioactivity warning. The total amount of fatalities was 7358 and is expected to get higher. Evacuated Settlements Major settlements and metropolitan areas only. *'London *'Birmingham' *'Glasgow' *'Amsterdam' *'Brussels' *'Dublin' *'Paris' *'Oslo' *'Frankfurt' *'Copenhagen' *'Cannes' *'Zurich' *'Porto' *'Madrid' *'Barcelona' *'Marrakech' *'Gibraltar' *'Rome' *'Zagreb' *'Berlin' *'Stockholm' Category:TheTasmanianDevil